Dream-nya High-kali
by Chubby-Ndut
Summary: Guru kerdilnya satu itu benar-benar suka membuat masalah dengannya. Dari mulai menghina-mengejek-dan lain sebagainya. Sampai pada hari itu.../"Apa!"/"Aku harap kau tidak bermimpi terlalu tinggi."/


"Bodoh."

Gadis bersurai _raven_ itu terdiam mematung mendengar penuturan pemuda didepannya. Hatinya kesal mendengar penuturan tersebut dan wajahnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal sempurna, siap untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat diwajah pemudah menyebalkan dihadapannya—mengingat tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda—

Sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatap datar gadis bersurai _raven_ tersebut.

* * *

**Dream-**_**nya **_**High-**_**kali**_**! **** Chubby-Ndut**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**T. Hitsugaya Rukia K.**

* * *

**Happy Reading **_**minna-san**_**!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Gadis itu melempar kesal tasnya, napasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Beruntung kelasnya sudah sepi—mengingat teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu—

"Arrghh!" kembali ia mengeram mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kakinya lemas, membuat tubuhnya terduduk dilantai kelas yang telah kosong.

Marah tidak ada gunanya. Menjerit pun sama halnya. Pemuda itu—ah tidak gurunya itu pasti dan tetap akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas tentang dirinya. Mungkin sampai ajal menjemputnya pun ia akan tetap membenci apa yang telah diajarkan guru pendek itu.

"Rukia."

"APA?!" bentak gadis bersurai _raven_ terhadap orang yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Kau menyeramkan..." gumam pemuda jangkung bersurai _orange_. Dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari gadis tersebut.

"M-maaf...itu guru kerdilmu menyuruhmu menghadapnya sekarang diruang guru." Ucap pemuda bernama Ichigo tanpa mengetahui bahwa hal yang telah diucapkannya barusan telah menyinggung hati kecil gadis tersebut.

"Kau menghinaku."

"E-eh?"

"JANGAN UCAPKAN KERDIL KARENA ITU MELUKAI HARGA DIRIKU!"

_Brakkk!_

"Kerjakan semuanya. Soal-soal ini sudah termasuk paling mudah. Dan kuharap otak dongkolmu bekerja dengan baik." Ucap pemuda bersurai _perak_ seraya menekan-nekankan es batu—yang terbungkus dengan kain—ke pipi beserta sudut bibirnya yang terkena pukulan keras beberapa jam yang lalu.

Gadis dihadapannya menatap dirinya tajam—meminta penjelasan lebih atas sikap guru dihadapannya—

Hitsugaya bukanlah seorang yang bodoh tanpa menyadari maksud tatapan murid didepannya. Dengan malas ia menghela napas kemudian menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kau sering bolos di jam pelajaranku, ketika masuk pun percuma karena semua materi yang kujelaskan tidak pernah kau cernah dengan otakmu yang dongkol itu." ucapnya seraya menatap datar murid dihadapannya.

"Ditambah, kau berani memukulku yang _notabene_ adalah guru pembimbingmu. Itu sebuah pelanggaran dan aku memberimu hukuman." Lanjutnya yang masih betah menatap muridnya bernama Rukia.

"Jadi, segera kerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Aku memberimu waktu selama seminggu. Lebih dari itu aku akan mengikutkanmu dalam les tambahan setiap pulang sekolah."

Dan diakhiri dengan itu, pemuda bersurai _perak_ itu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tidak percaya atas apa yang telah didengarnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada soal-soal yang menumpuk banyak dihadapannya, kemudian ia merutuki seseorang yang telah menciptakan rumus-rumus Fisika—yang sulit dimengertinya—sehingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Dengan kesal, ia membawa soal-soal tersebut walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tidak membawanya. Tapi, perlu diingat lagi. Jika tidak dikerjakan, waktu bebasnya akan berkurang dengan adanya les tambahan yang diadakan guru menyebalkan itu.

"Aku akan membalasmu." Gumamnya seraya meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Rukia-_chan_?"

"Orihime, ajarkan aku tentang Fisika..." ucap Rukia memelas ketika gadis didepannya telah membukakan pintu apartementnya.

"E-eh? Baiklah.. masuklah.." dan dibalas gadis bersurai _caramel_ dengan jawaban setuju serta anggukan.

"Terima kasih, Orihime!" segera saja gadis bersurai _raven_ itu memasuki apartement teman sekelasnya. Ia sangat senang dan beruntung memiliki teman seperti Orihime Inoue yang dapat dimintai pertolongan ketika ia membutuhkan.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Rukia-_chan_?" tawar gadis tersebut.

"Hm? Tidak usah, aku ingin segera mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Waktuku tidak banyak, _nii-sama_ akan khawatir jika aku pulang larut malam."

"Ah, baiklah."

Tidak ada salahnya juga Rukia mengiyakan tawaran teman-temannya waktu itu ketika mereka mengusulkan mengerjakan tugas bersama dirumah gadis bersurai _caramel _tersebut—membuatnya tidak perlu lagi menanyakan kediaman gadis tersebut kepada teman-teman lainnya.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Author sangat berterima kasih bagi **_**readers**_** yang mau mengunjungi serta membaca fict ini. Jika sudah membacanya author harap **_**readers**_** mau meninggalkan jejak (**_**Review**_**). ^^**

**Chubby-Ndut**


End file.
